champagne princess
by the.ways.we.lie
Summary: Sometimes, it's hard remembering who you're fighting for. [rokunami]


note: not my first rokunami, but my first on this account.

.

.

champagne princess

.

.

Sometimes, it's hard remembering who you're fighting for.

.

.

Roxas wakes up cold.

He has woken up cold for nearly everyday for the past month. (or was it year?)

He has fought countless beings of shadow, beings of the in-between, being of the unknown.

For her.

He wakes up everyday for her, he fights everyday for her, he is the only man fighting _for her_, and yet some days, Roxas struggles to remember exactly who _her _is.

They were friends or something of the sort once, (he can't exactly remember), and she was everything he'd ever wanted, with her _champagne _locks of hair, her simple white dress, her fair skin, and her blue, true blue, eyes. They were good friends, (he remembers now), and he just wanted something more, and this was how he was going to prove it to his champagne princess.

Roxas was determined to be the noble knight who saves her from the monsters._  
_

.

Everyday, he gets a little closer to the castle. (so he thinks) Everyday, he fights hard as hell to get closer, get closer, _get closer to her_, and he doesn't know how long he's been fighting, but today, he finally sees it, he finally sees the gate.

It's locked, but that's no problem for him, his keyblade will solve everything, unlock everything, he thinks as he walks towards the gate-

And there is a blast of pain across his back, and he flies several feet forward, and there is a burning sensation of _dark _magic, and it's going to scar if he doesn't cast a Curaga soon. Roxas struggles up, and hastily casts a Curaga. He sees it, and it is a giant knight, with blades for arms, glowing, pulsing with dark magic.

The knight lunges forward, and Roxas knows he'll have to summon the other one. It's almost like reaching for the cookie jar, something he shouldn't do, but there's no time to reflect on the sensation, and another keyblade summons itself in Roxas's left hand.

He leaps gracefully through the air, and the blade of darkness cuts through the air with audible sharpness, missing him by centimeters. He double-leaps to avoid the other incoming blade, and tries to land a blow on the knight's head, but too slow, too little, the knight blocks his blows with the two arm-swords, and Roxas lands onto the grassy floor, gritting his teeth.

This was going to be a long battle.

.

The knight matches blow for blow, either nicking Roxas's keyblade a degree to the other direction, just so that it would miss, or blocking the strikes outright, and then responding with a would-be deadly counterattack. While the knight showed no sign of fatigue, Roxas's electric blue eyes began to grow weary.

But he persevered.

Another strike. Another clash. Another blow.

The blond backflipped backwards, deflecting a blow to the head in mid-air, and cast Invis and Holy. As bolts of light struck the knight by surprise, Roxas focused his energy into his keyblades. He had to end it soon, there was no way this could continue, (no way he could continue) so he focused, and when the light magic ended, Roxas was ready.

The knight's blades crackled with dark energies, arcs of purplish lightning bursting from the blades. Roxas rushed forward with his two blades of light and dodged left,

_champagne hair_

but that was the wrong move, and the knight responded with lightning speed to knock Roxas's left keyblade out of his hand and then-

_white dress_

crashed a blade into Roxas's left torso, breaking through his hastily cast Reflega. Roxas fell, and the knight towered above him, ready to deliver the final blow.

_fair skin_

The knight raised both its arms as Roxas struggled to get onto his knees in a haze of pain, because now everything in his body hurt, and then the blades came down in a deadly arc that seemed to move in slow motion as Roxas's blue eyes watches with a mixture of fear and-

_blue true blue eyes_

Roxas lunged forward, the blades of darkness cutting through nothing but air, left keyblade resummoning itself into its owner's hand, as it cut through the knight like a hot knife through butter. The knight burst into darkness, leaving nothing behind, save for shadowy wisps of darkness.

Roxas had no magic left for a Curaga, nothing left for a single spell, all that was left to do, was the unlock the gate and-

He collapses, and as he fades into the darkness of sleep, he comes to a crushing realization, that he really doesn't know what he's fighting for, he doesn't even remember _her name._

_._

_._

He passes in and out of the world of dreams, awakening ever so often to feel the sting of his wounds and the feel of the grass on his cheek. Eventually, he slips into sleep deeper than before, and he's not sure if he'll wake up again.

His dream fades to a white landscape, with nothing in it. Everything is rather hazy, and he spots a girl standing.

Roxas can't make out the exact details of her face, but he can see her blond hair and blue eyes.

He thinks he sees her mouth move a little.

_Wake up. _she seems to say.

_._

Roxas is jolted awake. He is breathing hard, and surprised to find himself alive. He tries to stand up, but there is a sharp pain in his side, and he nearly collapses again. But he has enough magic for a simple cure, and that heals up his wounds enough so that the pain is now a angrily throbing, but manageable problem.

He limps to the gate, sorrow in his eyes. He cannot even remember her name, his _champagne princess, _and as he raises his keyblade to unlock the gate in an empty gesture, he asks himself whether all this was for nothing, all this was for a girl who doesn't exist, a girl who's name-

Roxas takes a good look at the building in front of him. The castle isn't really a castle, more of a mansion of sorts, but he struggles to make his way in nonetheless, as he continues to think about her _fake _blue eyes.

The shadow at the back of his head seems to murmur that it'll all be alright.

.

He walks through empty rooms and libraries, finally coming to a white door. He places his hand on the door, and there's a warm, tingling sensation at the back of his head, like memories trying to unlock themselves, trying to free themselves from fuzzy static.

Roxas opens the door.

There is a girl, woman, he can't think of anything, before he settles on young lady, sitting at a white table, seated at a white chair, drawing with colored pencils and crayons.

She is everything he dreamed of and more.

But he still can't remember her name.

She doesn't notice the door opening, and Roxas slowly takes a step forward. There's an empty seat across from her, and she continues to draw, as if ignoring his presence. He takes a seat and he looks at her.

She finally looks up, and Roxas almost has a stroke. He feels a little nervous now, in his dirty armor, with blood slowly dripping down to the floor, and his messy locks of golden hair, but she tilts her head a bit and smiles, and everything is warm and tingly now, and he looks into her _bluetrueblueeyes, _and everything is rushing back to him now and-

"Roxas." she says.

"Naminé." he responds.

.

.

note:ok this came out weird, (again)

rokunami actually used to be my fav pairing, until vanshion happened, haha.

anyway, leave a review to tell me whatcha thought. :)

thanks to omegastarshooter14 for beta-ing!

-truth


End file.
